Let Me Love You
by nuYun
Summary: Saat untuk pertama kali dia jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Pria yang juga begitu terobsesi padanya. Dia harus pergi ke Belanda untuk menepati janji pada saudara kembarnya yang telah meninggal. Sanggupkah dia meninggalkan pria itu ataukah dia harus tetap berada di korea dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya?


**Let Me Love You**

(Part 1 ㅡ First Gaze)

Cast: Lee Da Young

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Bo Young

Han Ki Joon

Genre: Romance

 **EverLand Garden,Gyeonggi-Do,Seoul** **Tuesday, 21.17 AM**

"Jadi...kau menyeretku malam-malam kesini hanya untuk ini?" Pria itu menggertakan giginya dengan gemas. Ingin sekali rasanya menjambak rambut gadis yang tengah berjongkok dihadapanya itu sampai botak. Tidak masalah jika dia harus berurusan dengan beberapa bodyguard sebesar beruang yang selalu mengikuti gadis tersebut asalkan dia bisa melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Yak!! Lee Da young! Berhentilah berpura-pura tuli dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku hanya-" Gadis itu menarik napas dengan susah payah. Dadanya masih saja terasa sesak meskipun kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun terlewati. "-sedang merindukannya." Bisiknya lemah.

"Siapa?" Pria itu berjongkok disamping Da Young dengan gerakan cepat. Dia begitu penasaran hingga nyaris melupakan rasa kesalnya pada gadis itu. Selama mereka bersahabat -nyaris 2 tahun lamanya- dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa gadis itu memiliki seseorang yang cukup berarti sampai-sampai gadis tersebut sesedih ini hanya karena rasa rindu.

"Pria? Pacarmu?" Pria itu nyaris meloncat-loncat saking semangatnya. Kepalanya bergoyang dengan tidak sabaran menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Han Ki Joon!" Da young menatap pria dihadapanya dengan pandangan jijik. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu dihadapanku!"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti banci!!!" Teriak gadis itu habis kesabaran. "Dan... Ya Tuhan! Sampai kapan kau akan memakai benda sialan itu,hah!!"

Gadis itu menunjuk bando berwarna pink pucat dengan aksen bunga-bunga mungil yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu bertengger dikepala Ki Joon. Dia nyaris saja merenggut dan berencana menginjak-nginjak benda itu sampai hancur,saat sahabatnya itu malah bangkit berdiri dan mengambil jarak 10 meter darinya.

"Kenapa?!" Pria itu balas berteriak dengan nada manja yang menjijikan,membuat Da Young nyaris memuntahkan _Lasagna_ yang baru disantapnya beberapa jam lalu.

"Benda ini sangat cantik dan terlihat cocok untukku!"

"Astaga!! Kau tidak amnesia,kan?" Gadis itu berusaha mendekat dan Ki Joon melangkah mundur sebagai respon. "Itu untuk perempuan! Dan kau sudah terlalu tua untuk memakainya!"

"Ck! Bilang saja kalau kau menginginkannya Lee Da Young- _ssi_." Pria itu tertawa mengejek. "Meskipun kau itu sahabat baikku,untuk hal-hal seperti ini aku tidak akan pernah mau berbagi denganmu."

Pria itu berbalik,berjalan cepat meninggalkan area taman yang sudah sangat sepi. Masa bodoh dengan Da Young. Gadis itu pasti juga akan keluar dari sana kalau sadar bahwa dia sendirian. Yang terpenting adalah dia harus menyelamatkan bando kesayangannya.

"Enak saja dia mau mengambilnya! Inikan hadiah dari Hae Oppa yang tampan." Gerutu Ki Joon dengan bibir memberengut.

"Yak!! Berhenti disana!! Dasar pria jadi-jadian!!!" Teriak Da Young kesetanan. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia punya sahabat _kemayu_ seperti itu. Ya Tuhan! Dosa apa sampai dia bisa bertemu mahkluk astral begitu??

Gadis itu tertawa kemudian. Merasa konyol dengan tingkah ajaib sahabatnya. Meskipun kadang menjengkelkan dan dia sangat ingin memusnahkannya,tapi tetap tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hanya Ki Joon lah satu-satunya tempat pelariannya. Disaat dia benar-benar merasa tertekan dan membutuhkan hiburan, pria itu selalu bisa memberikan lebih dari yang dia harapkan.

"Kau,tahu? Aku beruntung memilikinya." Bisik Da Young dengan mata menatap lurus kearah rumpun tulip berwarna kuning cerah dihadapannya.

Gadis itu mendongak menatap langit gelap yang tertutup awan tebal. Yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Dan dia berharap akan sangat lebat,sehingga nanti dia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sebentar lagi. Tunggulah sebentar lagi!" Bisiknya.

 **Kyuhyun's Home, Yongsan-Gu,Seoul** **Wednesday, 07.15 AM**

"Cho Kyuhyun!! Bangun!! Atau aku akan memusnahkan semua foto gadis itu!!"

Pria itu,Cho Kyuhyun, membuka matanya dengan paksa. Menyibak selimut dan langsung berjalan sempoyongan kekamar mandi. Akhir-akhir ini ibunya selalu saja saja menggunakan ancaman yang sama untuk membuatnya terbangun. Dan anehnya,dia selalu saja dengan mudah terpengaruh. Seperti robot yang sudah diprogram. Otaknya benar-benar cepat tanggap kalau sudah menyangkut tentang gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu dia impikan untuk menjadi miliknya setiap malam. Gadis yang dengan mudahnya meredakan emosinya hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja. Gadis yang benar-benar ingin dia miliki seorang diri.

Tapi, kenapa ada pria itu? Pria yang selalu menempel pada gadisnya seperti lintah. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti kembar siam yang tak terpisahkan. Karena dimana ada gadis itu,pria tersebut juga ada disana.

Dan dia cemburu. Begitu cemburu. Hingga nyaris menyuruh seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi pria itu. Tapi,tidak. Tidak jika itu juga akan menyakiti gadisnya. Karena sekali lihatpun,dia sadar bahwa pria tersebut cukup berarti,sehingga gadis itu pasti juga akan ikut terluka jika terjadi sesuatu pada pria itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah lemari pakaian dengan tangan menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah. Memilih asal celana jins dan kaos putih lengan pendek yang dipadukan dengan coat coklat sepanjang lutut. Style yang akhir-akhir ini disukainya.

Pria itu membiarkan rambut setengah keringnya berantakan menutupi dahi.Dan mulai mengoleskan krim pada wajah dan lehernya,menyemprot parfum dibelakang telinga dan pergelangan tangannya. Merapikan sedikit rambutnya dengan sisir. Karena dia tidak terlalu suka dengan gaya rambut yang ditata rapi dan licin. Itu membuatnya terlihat tua.

"Hari ini...jangan sedih lagi,okay?" Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi tembam gadisnya. Lebih tepatnya-foto yang menempel menutupi seluruh sisi kanan kamarnya,yang sengaja ia cetak dengan ukuran raksasa. Berikut dengan ratusan foto gadis yang sama,yang menempel acak-acakan diatas tempat tidur. Tidak masalah kalau dia disebut seorang maniak karena kelakuannya yang begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Karena dia sungguh,akan melalukan apapun,apa saja untuk memiliki gadis itu disisinya.

 **KyungHee Universitas,Seoul** **Wednesday,09.42 AM**

"Yak! Ada apa dengan matamu? Apa kau menangis semalaman?" Da Young menutup kedua telinganya dengan Headset dan memutar lagu favoritnya dengan volume tinggi.Moodnya sedang tidak bagus dan sungguh,dia tidak ingin menyemprotkan amarahnya pada Ki Joon yang terus mengekor dibelakangnya dengan setumpuk pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

"Lee Da Young, kau membuatku- Yak! Kau mau kemana??!!" Ki Joon berteriak frustasi saat sahabatnya malah berlari menghindar ketimbang memilih menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan gadis itu? Padahal semalam gadis tersebut baik-baik saja,malahan masih bertengkar dengannya gara-gara...

Ki Joon memutar kepalanya cepat kearah gadis itu menghilang,menyadari sesuatu yang tidak dia sangka.

"Apa dia benar-benar menginginkan bando itu?"gumamnya syok. "Aisshh...dia kan punya banyak uang! Kenapa tidak beli sendiri? Dia bahkan bisa membeli pabriknya sekalian kalau dia mau." Pria itu terus menggerutu panjang lebar,hingga...

"Ommo!! Hae Oppa! Kau tampan sekali! Rambutmu benar-benar keren!"

" _Bo Young-ah" gadis itu merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan kanan saudarinya yang masih sibuk menatap tulip kuning yang masih kuncup dihadapannya. "Kita harus segera pulang sebelum Haraboeji marah."_ _"5 menit lagi,ok? Lalu setelah itu kita pulang." Jawab Bo Young dengan pandangan yang masih fokus kedepan. Membuat gadis disebelahnya- Da Young- mendengus tidak suka. Ini sudah ke-12 kali Bo Young mengatakan 5 menit lagi. Tapi nyatanya,saudarinya itu masih saja mendekam disana._ _"Ayolah,Bo. Ini sudah malam. Haraboeji pasti akan menghukum kita lagi kalau kita tidak segera pulang." Da Young kembali memelas. Mereka sudah 4 jam berada disana,sejak pulang sekolah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat saudarinya itu begitu tergila-gila dengan tulip kuning._ _"Berjanjilah besok kita akan kesini lagi!" Bo Young menghadap kearah Da Young yang sudah memberengut sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._ _"Untuk apalagi,hah? Setiap hari kau selalu membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang menunggumu menatap tulip-tulip jelek itu!"_ _Bo Young terkekeh geli melihat wajah merah padam saudarinya itu. Dia baru tahu kalau Da Young bisa semarah ini._ _"Aku janji besok yang terakhir. Bagaimana?"_

Da Young membuka matanya dengan paksa. Sekelebat mimpi yang dialaminya semalam kembali terngiang diingatannya. Sebenarnya bukan sekedar mimpi tapi potongan masa lalunya dengan Bo Young, saudara kembarnya. Kejadian yang sudah terjadi hampir 4 tahun lalu itu masih begitu segar. Seolah dia baru mengalaminya kemarin.

"Apa kau marah karena aku belum menepati janjiku?" Bisiknya. "Tinggal 2 semester lagi,Bo. Lalu aku akan pergi ke Belanda untuk memenuhi janjiku.Tapi,bisakah selama itu... kau tidak muncul dalam mimpiku." Suara gadis itu bergetar. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Padahal dia sudah menangis semalaman,seolah air matanya tidak pernah habis. Dia kembali menangis.

"Aku takut. Tidak ada Haraboeji yang akan memelukku. Aku sendirian. Jadi kumohon,Bo. Jangan mendatangiku lagi!" Gadis itu menangis sesegukan. Membuat bahunya berguncang-guncang tak terkendali. Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh mahasiswa yang melintas di halaman belakang tempatnya mendekam sekarang. Yang terpenting dia bisa menangis sepuasnya,sendirian tanpa Ki Joon yang pasti akan memberondongnya dengan ratusan pertanyaan.

"Apa aku harus memelukmu?"

Da Young mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap sepasang mata coklat yang tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. Meski pandangannya buram karena air mata,tapi dia seratus persen yakin bahwa pria dihadapannya ini bukan Ki Joon,sahabat kemayu-nya. Pria ini jelas berpuluh kali lipat lebih tampan. Dengan rambut coklat terang yang acak-acakan,yang anehnya malah terlihat sexy. Bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang terlihat polos dan mirip bocah. Dengan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan. Bibir penuh yang menggoda. Hidung mancung yang di impikannya. Dan yang paling menakjubkan adalah dahinya,mulus dan sangat cantik. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Atau sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat maut yang akan menjemputnya?

"Kau benar-benar terlihat jelek saat menangis." Ucap pria misterius itu lagi.

Bahkan dengan lancang pria tersebut menyentuh pipinya yang basah,mengusapnya dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak akan heran kalau setelah ini pipinya akan memerah. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya,membiarkan seorang pria menyentuhnya seperti ini. Karena meskipun Ki Joon juga sering mengusap bahkan mengecup pipinya,dia tidak pernah menganggap sahabatnya itu seorang pria. Tentu saja. Dengan kelakuan abstrak seperti itu,bagaimana bisa dia menganggapnya pria?

"Kau...siapa?"


End file.
